Scars of Shame
by Seishin No Za Tsuki
Summary: Two year ago Wolfram was kidnapped and sold into slavery. Once a proud Von Bielefelt, he was now stripped of any pride and dignity he had. When Yuuri rescues him, Wolfram thought it'd be the end of his suffering, but he was wrong. Will Yuuri be able to bring Wolfram out of the darkness, or will he only be able to watch helplessly as his fiance breaks before his very eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Wolfram constantly wondered how he ended up in this place. He had been trained to fight for as long as he could remember, but everything he had learned in his years of training meant nothing now, it meant nothing two years ago. He had always taken so much pride in the Mazoku blood that run through his veins, but it was that very thing that he prided himself so much in that got him into the position he was in now. If not being Mazoku, he would have been able to fight without the handicap of being weak against houseki stones holding him back, and he might not be were his was now.

He was ashamed for not escaping, for not fighting more against the enemy. Surely death would be better than having to be reminded of his dishonor each time a guard saw him, insulting him openly. Yes, death certainly would be better than having to live the image of his family's faces if they ever found out what he had become. The mere thought of them made his chest ache. How were they? What are they doing now? Were they still searching for him...? It was the small amount of hope that they were that kept Wolfram going. No matter how much he dreaded what they would think, he wanted to see them again...especially his daughter and fiance.

Yuuri...now that was someone that Wolfram desperately wanted to see. Though it had been over two years since he had last seen the King, Wolfram still loved him as deeply as he did back then, even if they last time they spoke wasn'ton good terms. It was the double black King that occupied the former prince's thoughts the most.

How would they feel seeing him now? Wolfram knew his mother would cry if she saw him in the state he was now. His physique hadn't changed growth wise, but physical changes could be seen. No longer did he have the toned musicales like those he had while a trained soldier, and if anything he had become skinny and frail. The blues and purples of the bruises that covered him in various places stood out greatly against his pale ivory skin. Even the faded ones were easily seen.

Along the side of his neck and shoulders were markings that could easily identified as bite marks, some having actually punched the skin deeply, coursing the marks to be more prominent than others. Often, his chest and and thighs got similar treatment. There were bruises starting to fade around his neck from were someone had tried to strangle him. The shape and placement of the hand that had tried to strangle him could be identified without trouble, from the place where he had pressed his thumbs into the front of his throat, to the spot where the man's nails had dug into the back of his neck. After the attempted strangulation incident, Wolfram silently wished that no one had come into to rescue him and that he had died there and then. He wondered why the gods, or whoever controlled life, wanted him to suffer more than he already had. Surely he hadn't done anything to deserve to be abducted and forced into slavery like he had been.

But throughout the defilement and beatings of the rest of his body, Wolfram could only remember someone hitting his face a few times. He used to question _why_ no one, even when he was being beaten as 'punishment', dared to strike his face? He eventually pieced together that it was his face that everyone wanted. '_A beauty renowned throughout the Kingdom and Countries_' someone had once said him. Beauty? It was a curse; the hair, the skin, the eyes were all a curse! He used to be prideful in his looks, but now he wished he had never inherited the so-called 'beauty' from his mother. It caused him nothing but pain and suffering.

Wolfram braced himself for the worse when he heard the clinking of someone searching through a keychain. Someone was obviously coming to get him ready for a 'client'. The process involved him being forced into a bath full of a varity of different fragrances that he had grown to hate, and usually being put into silky purple coloured robe with sleeves that draped over his hands before being dragged to a room to wait for the person 'visiting' him that night. Bile rose in his throat at the mere thought. The door at Wolfram's left made a loud 'click' sound and opened. The blonde didn't even bother to turn and find out who it was, after all, it was always the same man that came to get him when it was time to get ready.

He was a man with similar build and height of Gwendal, which actually first fooled Wolfram when he had first seen him. With the light behind him and being unable to see his face, the former prince had mistaken him for his older brother. It was when the man had roughly shoved Wolfram to the ground and yelled at him that the blonde had realized that it was in fact _not _his brother.

All Wolfram knew about the man was that his name was 'Alik' and that he was a half blood whose human blood was stronger than his mazoku's. He wasn't actually told any of this personally, but was learned it from a man that felt the need to talk insultingly about the man being a 'half-blood'.

"Time to get Ready, boy." The man told him, his voice was deep and cold like he didn't have the smallest amount of sympathy for the former prince.

When Wolfram didn't move, Alik grabbed him at the scalp and yakked him off the bed. "I _told _you it's time to get ready." His angered voice echoed throughout the cell.

Wolfram clasped his hands over Alik's, scrunching his face in pain. He also had an injury on his head from behind thrown against a stone wall the prier day. Alik released the the full blooded demon by his hair and latched onto his arm instead.

"Things would be better if you would just go along with what Lord Montgomery's wants." He grabbed Wolfram by the wrists and put a pair of shackles on them. "You'll only get hurt more if you continue to fight."

_Easy for him to say, he's not the one being sold every night. _Wolfram quietly followed Alik with his face downcast towards the ground. There was no one else in the hallway, but Wolfram knew that he could never take down Alik, especially in his current condition.

He walked through the corridor every night, being taken to the bathroom that was a couple of rooms down from where he was kept before he was taken to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Wolfram didn't know what was in the other rooms, and a part of him didn't wantto know.

Wolfram could hear the feet of the servants on the floor above him, walking around tending to chores and talking to one another while completely to oblivious to the evil that was happen under their feet. A few times the blonde wondered if they did actually know, but never did anything about it. However, he could only think those thoughts momentarily before felt himself becoming enraged at the thought that someone up there might be able to do something, but don't.

Arriving at the opened door, Wolfram didn't need to be told twice to go in, willingly going in on his own. Alik Grabbed his wrists and took the shackles off.

"Strip." He told him. Wolfram hesitated as he always did. Alik furrowed his brow. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Wolfram turned his back to the brunette. Carefully, he pulled his shirt over his head first, revealing the slowly healing whip marks on his back. After removing his shirt, he discarded it behind, knowing that the only reason that Alik was still here was that he could collect the blonde's clothes so that he wouldn't change back into them instead of the robe. He stopped.

"Pants too, Von Bielefelt." Wolfram visibly flinched at the name. He didn't even feel worthy of the title as a Bielefelt any more. The Bielefelt's were a proud and honourable family, two things that Wolfram believed he no longer deserved.

Slowly Wolfram began to undo the buttons on his pants with shaky hands. He would _never _be used to do these things like stripping in front of someone and going to sleep with a stranger. He didn't want to either.

After dropping his pants and stepping out of them, he knelt down and grabbed them, throwing them backwards towards Alik so that he wouldn't have to turn around.

"Good boy." Alik told him picking up the dark brown trousers. "_Don't _try anything _stupid_." Wolfram heard the door close behind him and relief washed over him. He let out a sigh and went over to the bath, stepping into it and slowly submerging most of his body into the comfortingly warm.

It wasn't a large bath. Big enough for 3 people _max, _not even close to the private bath he shared with Yuuri back at the castle. The young King entered his thoughts

"What are you doing right now Yuuri?" Wolfram wondered out loud in a small voice. Was he already asleep, or maybe he was doing paperwork? Maybe he was with a lover...

Wolfram shook his head at the thought. _No, technically we're still engaged and even if he didn't take it seriously, he wouldn't do something like that._ Wolfram paused as he thought about something he had been worried about for a while now. _Unless they had our engagement called off..._

The mere thought made Wolfram feel like crying, not that he was sure if he had any more tears to give. The former prince swallowed lump forming in his throat and reached over for the shampoo on the edge of the bath. Before using it, he read what the fragrance was.

"Summer peaches.." He mumbled. He tightened his grip on the bottle and looked up to wear the silk robe usually hung. Instead of a purple one, it was a red one with black trimming. It wasn't a stranger visiting him tonight.

"You better hurry up." Wolfram heard Alik behind him. "You can't keep Lord Montgomery waiting."

Wolfram silently wept for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>Wolfram wrapped himself in the blankets as much as he could, building a somewhat make-shift barrier between himself and the perverse sleeping man next to him. He was forced to lie on his side, the fresh markings on his back too much for him to lie on. A punishment for biting down on his '<em>masters<em>' tongue. It was times like these when he was lying next to a man he thought why he even _bothered _to fight anymore. Why should he? It didn't seem like he was going to leaving this place anytime soon. Maybe if he was to go along with everything, his skin wouldn't be blotched with blues, yellows and purples. Maybe he wouldn't go to sleep in agony, and at least be treated somewhat better...

Wolfram screwed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly. He could _never _give in to the vile man sleeping beside to him. The blonde turned his head the Mazoku next to him.

Andrick Montgomery, a full blooded mazoku only a couple of decades older than the former prince. Wolfram had met him several times when he was younger as Andrick was the younger brother of one of Gwendal's close friends. He had fought along the Mazoku in the war twenty years ago, and it was there that he received the three inch scar over his eyes, making him blind in his right eye. His dirty blonde hair was usually pulled back into a tight pony tail reaching his mid back with a few stray strands of hair falling onto his face. Wolfram couldn't looks at him too long without having to look away with shame. He quietly turned his back to the man when he felt Andrick begin to stir.

"How's your back?" Wolfram heard what he thought was humor in the man's voice. Not turning around to acknowledge him, Wolfram answered bitterly:

"How about you have someone whip your back and find out?" The blonde gripped the covers tightly. He wanted to go back to his room and get away from Andrick's perverse ways.

"I must say, you've still got some fight in you despite my efforts to break you in." Wolfram wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke coming from Andrick's freshly lit pipe. "Why?"

Wolfram ignored his question and instead asked his own. "When can I go back to my room?"

"When you answer my question." Andrick told him. Wolfram sat up, his back still facing the other blonde. He held the cover over himself and frowned.

"Why? You force me to stay here in this hell hole, raping me and then sell me to other men." Wolfram answered. His shoulders tensed and his teeth clenched. "I **hate **_you." _The blonde yelped when Andrick grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his back. Andrick climbed onto of Wolfram, pinning his arms over his head.

"If I had it my own way Wolfram, you'd be mine only." Andrick said, holding the former prince's arms above his head with one hand and held Wolfram's chin between his thumb and index finger with the other hand. "But sadly, you don't belong to _me, _you belong to my father, and that greedy old bastard only cares about money."

Wolfram squirmed beneath the older demon, trying to pull his hands out from their hold. "You said I could back to my room when I answered your question!" Andrick narrowed his eyes, and for a moment Wolfram feared that he would lash out at him. He was relieved when the dirty blonde released his hands and got off him. Andrick threw the red robe at him with a snare on his face.

"Leave then."

After catching the scrunched up heap of clothing Wolfram slipped it over his thin arms and shoulders, holding it around himself. His feet felt cold against the stone floor as he walked to the door, knocking on it twice signaling Alik that it was time for him to go back to his room. After walking out, the same shackles he had worn many times before were placed on his wrists and he was taken back to his room only to wait in the darkness until he was called out again.

Changing back into a fresh pair of his normal clothing, Wolfram lied down on his small bed. He pulled the covers over himself and curled into the fatal position, his back still stinging from the marks. Resting his head on his pillow, Wolfram closed his eyes and try to fight away the developing headache and tears.

* * *

><p>Wolfram abruptly sat up when he was awoken by the sound of loud footsteps and shouting coming from the floor above. Usually when he was awoken by noise coming from above, he would ignore as much as he could and go back to sleep. He couldn't this time. Rather than the sound of laughter and music, there was shouting and banging. Wolfram jumped when he heard a woman screaming. This hadn't happened before. In the time he had been held here, Wolfram hadn't heard such <em>violent <em>noises before. He wrapped his blanket around him, gripping onto it tightly. He jumped when he was startled by the sound of another person screaming.

_What's going on? _Wolfram thought helplessly. It could be anything going on, and that worried him.

"Catch that man!" Wolfram could barely make out the words from behind the iron door. Sitting up, he placed his hands over his eyes when the door opened and illuminated the dark room. Wolfram screamed and stood up when Andrick rushed towards him with a liquid filled syringe in his hand.

"What is that?! Get away from me!" He wasn't quick enough and within a moment, the needle was in his neck

"Mine, and only mine." Andrick whispered as he pulled out the needle. Wolfram could feel the effects instantly and leaned on the wall for support. He felt dizzy and sickened at the same time, each breathe he took felt felt thick and heavy,, yet he felt like he wasn't getting enough of it. Before he knew it he was on his side of the floor facing the door, watching as people ran in. Despite his darkening vision, Wolfram was able to see their leader easily. After all, the man's double black features stood out gloriously among everyone else's. The man knelt down in front of him before everything went black.

_**Finally his King had found him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're overreacting."_

_"Overreacting? I have every damn right to be like this! I just caught you cheating on me!"_

_"I told you that is it isn't what it looks like!"_

_"Don't bullshit me, I know the way you two look at each other!"_

_"You know what Wolfram? Fine! Just believe what you want!"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Back to earth, at least people listen to me there!"_

_"Yuuri-!"_

Wolfram opened his eyes just before he could see his fiancé jump into the pound. The memory of that awful day still haunted him greatly. Often he wondered what would have happened if he didn't react the way he did, he wondered what life would be like if he listened to his then fiancé explain the situation rather that accuse him straight away.

Would he have been saved from the years of slavery at the hands of those men? Or would his fate just have been delayed?

Slowly Wolfram pushed himself up with his arms, glancing about the room trying to figure out where exactly he was. The bed he sat in were unfamiliar to him, as was the rest of the room with it's clean white walls and dark wooden floors with not an speck of dirt on them. Wolfram noticed that the room was actually quite bear, except for a few pieces of furniture spread around. On both sides of his bed were two simple wooden seats made out of dark wood with a navy blue cushion on each to soften the hardness of the seat. There was another chair against the wall opposite to his bed. Other than that, the only other furniture was a table at the other side of the room made out of the same wood as the chairs. Sitting on it was a just a jug of water and a vase of brightly coloured flowers.

It was the assorted coloured flowers that caught Wolfram's eye however, as memories flooded his mind. Before passing out someone had called out his name.

_"Wolfram!"_

Shakily the former prince made his way off the bed and over to the vase, his feet feeling like lead with each step. Not once did he take his eyes off the flowers and their beautiful colours. Red, blue and yellow, the colours off the garden he grew up in.

Wolfram stopped.

It suddenly became hard to breathe and a lump formed in his throat when he remember the person he had seen before he had fallen unconscious. Placing a hand over his mouth, Wolfram leaned on the table.

_Oh gods, is it true? Was it really him? _ There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram trembled as he stood up and faced the door. He walked towards it with fisted hands.

What if he was wrong? What if this was just sort of game for Andrick's, or a client's sick pleasure? What if he opened that door right now and found that it only lead to the hallway he loathed or bedroom he feared? Wolfram placed his hand on the handle..

But what if it wasn't that? What if he was home?

Slowly, he moved his hand away from the cast iron handle. No matter how foolishly absurd it sounded, Wolfram was more fearful of seeing those of his friends and family again than finding a bedroom behind that door. Yes, he greatly wanted to be with them again, but the thought of seeing their faces if they knew what had happened...no, the thought of that _terrified _Wolfram.

_You can't get away. You're going have to face everyone sooner or later anyway. _A small voice told him inside. Gritting his teeth, Wolfram gripped the door handle tightly and turned it, swinging the door open with one swift move.

Wolfram fought the urge to cry when he saw that there was no bedroom, and that it wasn't the hallway that he had been fought to walked down for the last two years, but instead a hallway that used to run down as a child. Wolfram wasted no time walking out of his room and into the hall.

For the short time he walked he was the only there, no maids, no soldiers, he couldn't see anyone else with him in the hallway. It wasn't until he reached the end of hallway and into the courtyard that Wolfram finally saw anyone. Across on the other side of the courtyard were the maids busying themselves with chores.

Slowly Wolfram walked down the stairs leading into the garden from the hallway, the rocks at the end of the stairs felt sharp beneath his bare feet, but he hardly noticed. Placing an arm over his eyes, Wolfram looked at the blue sky. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the sky last. Breathing in Wolfram could smell the sweet scent of flowers filled his nose and for the first time in two years, he genuinely smiled.

"Wolf..."

Wolfram jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

It was the voice he had only heard in his dreams since his abduction. It was the voice of the person that gave him the strength to push through, despite everything that had happened to him. It was voice of that optimistic and cheerful King that gave everyone hope. But more importantly, it was the voice of the boy that Wolfram had fallen in love with long ago.

Wolfram turned around with a hint of reluctance, tears threatening to fall down his pale cheeks.

"Y-Yuuri." Wolfram choked out. The double black stepped closer to him. "It's really you."

"Wolfam-" Yuuri was cut off by the blonde leaping forward and wrapping his arms around him. Wolfram made no attempt to flinch when the double black returned the gesture.

"Yuuri..Oh thank gods, it's you." Wolfram buried his head into Yuuri's shoulder, his cheeks rubbed against the soft black uniform of the King. "I thought..." He choked a sob. "I thought you would never come."

"Wolfram, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Yuuri said holding Wolfram in his arms as the blonde wept on his shoulder. Then it dawned on him.

Wolfram was back.

_**Wolfram **_was _**back**__._

He was _here _and in Yuuri's arms again..._finally._

"Oh God, Wolfram." Yuuri nuzzled his face into the blonde hair on Wolfram's head and shed a few tears of his own, staying like this for some minutes.

Eventually Yuuri pulled back to look at Wolfram and in truth, was shocked. He looked different. His face was thinner and pale, enhancing the dark rings under his eyes greatly, making him look sickly. His hair was longer by a few inches, dirt and other different substances matted through the tangles. And his eyes, those eyes once bright with fiery life, now dim with a darkness behind those emerald eyes. The dark bruises on his neck-

_Oh._

Black orbs settled on the marks on the side of Wolfram's neck, the teeth indentions seen easily from the close distance at which Yuuri stood from Wolfram. He swallowed the bile in his throat, the sudden thought of that man _touching _Wolfram made him sick and enraged. Unconsciously, his grip tightened on Wolfram ever so lightly.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram stammered pulling away from Yuuri's tightened grip, suddenly feeling very conscious with Yuuri's eyes on him. It was when he ran his hand over his bare arms that he looked down and realized he was in the same clothing he had been wearing before he fell unconscious in his cell. He shivered at the softly blowing cool breeze. Yuuri snapped out of his daze and immediately took off his coat, placing it over Wolfram's shoulders.

"Come on, we should go inside." He said and began walking, his arm still slung over Wolfram's slim shoulders. Wolfram leaned into Yuuri's touch as they walk, feeling the safest he had in years with the King's arm around him.

The walk was silent, neither of them really knowing what to say.

The short walk passed quickly and they were able to get to the room without any servants or guards seeing them, much to Wolfram's relief. One of the last things he wanted at this moment was for someone around the castle to see him in this state.

However, they did not escape everyone.

Upon entering the room, the former prince was greeted by the face of one of the people most dear to him.

For a second everything stopped as she stared at Wolfram as he walked through the doorway with Yuuri beside of him. Lady Cheri eyed him carefully before standing and going over

That anxious feeling that Wolfram felt all too well appeared when Yuuri removed his arm and stood aside. The feeling only grew when his mother stopped in front of him. At first she did nothing, standing there looking at her son with mixed emotions in her eyes. Despite the high collar on Yuuri's coat, Wolfram knew she could see the marks on his neck, and knew what caused them.

"Mother-" Lady Cheri wrapped her arms around him, cutting him off from what he was about to say. She sobbed loudly.

"My baby boy, you're home." She sobbed holding him in her arms in a strong but carefull hold. "Oh Wolfie, I've been so frightened of what had become of you. I was scared..." She pulled away and placed one of her hands on his cheek, hesitating quite a bit when he flinched at the simple touch. "..I was so scared that you might have been dead."

_Depends on your description of death, Mother. _He thought grimly, but hid his thoughts by smiling sadly at his mother. Pulling away completely, Wolfram sat on the bed while Lady Cheri in the chair she had been in previously. Yuuri left the two alone saying that he should get Gisela to check Wolfram over.

As soon as Yuuri left the room was quiet, except for the few sniffs that Lady Cheri would let out every now and then. In truth, neither of them knew what to say. What could be said?While one worried about what everyone was going to think, the other fretted so much about saying something wrong that she said nothing at all. He was her son for goodness sake and yet here she was sitting in a chair a few feet away from him unable to think of something to say.

"How have you been Mother?" Lady Cheri looked at her son with somewhat surprise. She smiled lightly.

"I'm much better now that you're home." She told him with a loving smile. "And right now, how are you feeling?"

Wolfram hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how to answer her question. Thankfully he didn't have to because at that moment Yuuri returned with Gisela.

"Your Excellency." Gisela said with a small smile. She bowed slightly towards Wolfram.

"Hello Gisela." He said quietly while playing with the sheet with his hand, uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. Lady Cheri cleared her throat, standing up again.

"We'll leave you to check him over." Lady Cheri told Gisela.

Yuuri was reluctant to agree. He didn't want really want to leave Wolfram, and could you blame him? But by the look Wolfram was giving him, obviously he wanted Yuuri out of the room before Gisela would examine him.

"Okay, I'll see you later Wolf..." Yuuri told him following Lady Cheri out the door. Wolfram only nodded in response.

"Could you take your shirt please?" Gisela asked as she went through her medical bag.

Wolfram placed his hands on the helm of his shirt. He stopped. Wolfram shook his head as familiar words echoed through his head in a male's voice. _No, all Gisela is doing is checking my injuries. _He pulled it off and placed it next to him. Gisela turned around with bottle of medicine and cotton balls in her hand.

"Alright Lord Wolfram-" She stopped and looked at Wolfram with her mouth slightly gaped. Bruises covered him, from his neck, to his arms and stomach. You could marks from where a whip had curled around his sides, leaving painful marks on his body, not to mention the marks on his back. Not only that, back on the left side of his abdomen, a couple of inches above the waistline was a three inch scar that looked like it had come from a knife.

_Oh Lord Von Bielefelt, just what did happen to you in those two years?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I wanted to update sooner but then some family issues went down and I lost the motivation to write...and a friend of mine let me borrow the 'No.6' anime and manga from her and I got addicted to that...and I'm addicted to Code Geass again -.-" (But seriously, how can you not LOVE Code Geass? Especially since Yuri Lowenthal voices Suzaku? *Favourite voice actor is Yuri Lowenthal*) and then I fell in love with Full Metal Alchemist...<strong>_  
><em>

**Have I mentioned I get distracted easily?**

**Can't if I will or will not update soon...maybe...I don't know...I've got planning to do for my birthday next month and Christmas .**_  
><em>

**Oh yeah, and I'm an Aunty! I just felt like sharing. My little niece is so cute 3**

**Hope you gys liked this chapter! And hopefully I'll be able to update soon~ ^_^**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
